The Winner Family Treasure
by Cataryzna
Summary: Trapped in a loveless life, Minako Aino is given a gift from her best friends...but what will the future hold for this young Goddess of Love?
1. The Gift

"Presenting Minako Aino, Princess of Venus, Sailor Venus guardian of Crystal Tokyo, daughter of Aphrodite and Hephatus, and first cousin to Neo- Queen Serenity." The man called as she walked down the steps to the floor of the annual Royal Ball. She looked ravishing in her dress of spun gold and Topaz slippers. Her blond hair was swept away from her face in a French twist with a few strands framing her face. Cerulean eyes met with crystal blue as she bowed to her Queen then took her seat below Small Lady Princess Serenity, next to her fellow Senshi. She sat between Ami, Princess of Mercury and Rei, princess of Mars. Makoto of Jupiter sat on the other side of Rei. Serenity stood, commanding all attention silently.  
  
"Before we begin with the festivities I have a few announcements to make. We have finally reached a peace agreement with the Planet Vegeta-sei and new trade routes will be opened." She paused as her guests cheered. They new it was an amazing thing to become at peace with such a warlike planet. "Also there are three weddings to announce. Princesses Ami, Rei and Makoto are to be wed together next May."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Wow, they're so lucky" and other such things were heard through out the crowd. Finally one voice rose above the rest.  
  
"What about Princess Minako?" A dead silence fell through the crowd, as Serenity opened her mouth to defend her loyal guardian Minako stood.  
  
"As you all know, I was once Sailor V. A curse was placed upon me in those days, and so I shall never find love." A tear rolled down her cheek as she opened the wound of those painful memories. "Please, do not expect a wedding for me now.or ever.thank you for listening." She inclined her head and reclaimed her seat. A murmur ran through the gathering. Of course they had heard of the curse, but they though it was just a rumor. After all, how could the vessel of Love not fall in love, it was a total shock to hear her actually admit it. She wiped the tear away and replaced the mask of happiness she wore day in and day out her entire life. Once again the music began to play, and couples formed. Soon everyone was on the floor. Her fellow Senshi and their fiancé's, Serenity and Endimon, even little Serenity and Helios.So she sat there, alone as always. On the outside she was calm, as was normal to one of her rank, but inside she was screaming. Finally something snapped in her heart, twisting what little was left of her humanity and casting it aside. Her face became a cold, unfeeling mask and her eyes were like two sapphire gems, beautiful yet lifeless.  
  
She couldn't stand it any longer, their pity and happiness. Did they really think that she couldn't feel their pity when they looked at her? She stood and walked out of the room, into the garden. Pain was all she ever felt anymore when she looked into the faces of her friends. All she ever saw was a happiness that she could never feel. Of course she was happy for them, but it still hurt to never have anyone to love.she began to laugh as a stray thought hit home. As the next goddess of love she was still a virgin. Now wasn't that ironic?  
  
"Minako?" she heard the voice of Makoto say. "We have something for you."  
  
"Yeah, we really hope you'll like it." Rei said.  
  
"Yes, we do.personally I thought you needed a book but-"  
  
"Ami-chan! No one wants a book, get over it." Serenity said, laughing. "You've been beating that horse since we were fourteen, it's dead already!" That sent everyone but Ami into gales of laughter, even Minako couldn't help but laugh. Ami frowned at her friends.  
  
"No need to be rude about it." But then she laughed as well.  
  
"Ok," Minako said, cracking into a grin at her dearest friends. "I heard something about a present. Where is it?"  
  
"Right here Minako." Serenity held out a yellow crystal. "We've been notified by Pluto that one of us needs to be saved in this, for the future. Minako, we chose you because you are the best candidate of us all.and besides that Pluto showed me some stuff, and you are the only one who could work!" Instead of looking happy, Minako fought to hold in tears.  
  
'I should have seen it coming, they want to get rid of me.I'm not needed anymore.' She looked at the girls who she once fought along side with. "I'll go then." 'nobody needs dead weight around here anyway.after all, what have I done around here that was worth anything.Ami helps out our technology, she sent us into other solar systems so they can't get rid of her. Makoto teaches the chef's, without her there would be no variety in the food. Rei is the psychic who can tell if there are going to be attacks or what ever.I only protect the Queen, but so do the others.' She reached out and took the crystal from Serenity's hand. She stepped into a circle of rose bushes.  
  
"Goodbye.Venus Crystal Activate!" The crystal expanded, swallowing her figure. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes shut as tears streamed down her friends faces as she took her last look at the people who meant so much to her.  
  
AN: So, what do you think? I'm leaning toward a Quatre/Minako romance, but if you think it should someone else, please let me know! I think all romances between Minako and any one of those Bishi's is so kawaii! ^.^ 


	2. Awakening

Please, tell me if I screw things up. I'm not that smart when it comes to Gundam Wing, K?  
  
"Quatre.It's time for you to see the -real- Winner Family Treasure." His sister took him by the arm, dragging him into the basement. She lifted her hand, and flipped a switch that turned on all the lights. They walked over to a door that he had never seen before. His sister motioned over to the guards, and they stepped aside, opening the door.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I told you, to see the Treasure." She was being odd today, and he couldn't figure her out.come to think of it all his sisters had been acting strange today. His thoughts stopped as he caught sight of the pale orange glow, coming from a giant stone in the center of the room, but that wasn't what really startled him, It was the girl trapped within the stone. She was like no other person he had ever seen, she was even more stunning than Releena.  
  
"Beautiful." He murmured, stepping up to the crystal.  
  
"Yes, she is. She is the only preserved human being on record from her time period. It's rather odd though, she still seems to be alive after all these thousands of years. Do you remember from your lessons, when there was a place called Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes, but that was over ten thousand years ago. You can't mean?" His voice trailed off in shock.  
  
"Quatre, we took samples of the stone. It is from that time."  
  
"But, how can it be?"  
  
"I don't know, read the inscription at the bottom of the stone." He moved around to the beautiful woman's feet. She couldn't be much younger than him. He began to read the inscription out loud.  
  
  
  
-The road splits here  
  
  
  
  
  
Our fate, the stars decide  
  
The white road  
  
You chose  
  
Your future ahead  
  
Keep walking  
  
The ocean rises  
  
Winds gust  
  
It's a little cold  
  
But run  
  
I will never forget  
  
I love you so much  
  
It pains me  
  
But I'll stay right here  
  
And stare at the desert dawn-  
  
Makoto, Ami, Rei, Serenity 10-22  
  
We will always remember our leader.  
  
"Wow, so, is this Minako?" He asked, but before he could receive a response the crystal shone brighter than ever. Jumping back the casing around the beautiful girl melted away in a shower of flowers and glitter. She rolled over, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ack!" She paused and opened her eyes. "Woah, where the hell am I?"  
  
"You're in the Winner Mansion." Quatre supplied, still in shock, yet not wanting to be rude to a lady.  
  
"Rrriiiggghhhttt. Ok Minako, time to wake up I got duties to perform. I probably should steer clear of Usa's punch from now on." She muttered as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head where she hit it.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Quatre, and this is my home." 


End file.
